Biscoitos de Limão
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Após cumprir sua pena em Arendelle, Hans finalmente pode voltar para casa. Mas algo, ou alguém, o fará hesitar quanto a ficar ou partir para sempre. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá, aqui lhe trago uma oneshot que publiquei há pouco tempo no Wattpad. Lamento não atualizar, mas a falta de inspiração, de tempo, as tarefas :(, etc., etc.

 **Se eu escrever assim:** Isto seria o "presente", é o que está acontecendo neste momento.

 **Se eu escrever assim:** _É uma lembrança, ou algo que está no passado._

Agora, sim, obrigada por sua atenção. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** "Frozen" e seus personagens, obviamente, não pertencem a mim, e sim à Disney. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Galletas de Limón", de Princesa Alex. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **BISCOITOS DE LIMÃO**

A luz do luar era a só o que iluminava aquela floresta na qual ela se encontrava, nem mesmo sabia porque estava ali, por que diabos estava fazendo aquilo ? Só havia recebido um bilhete anônimo no qual lhe diziam para que, naquela mesma noite, ela fosse à floresta na qual agora estava. Primeiro ela pensara que tinha sido sua irmã quem havia deixado aquele bilhete, mas, agora que pensava com mais clareza, aquilo não fazia sentido algum, e agora já se fazia outra pergunta: por que continuava ali ? O que a detinha naquela obscura floresta ? Talvez o fato de que ela queria averiguar quem lhe deixara o bilhete, ou se aquilo tratava-se de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Respirou uma grande quantidade de ar para encorajar-se a continuar adentrando naquele local.

As pernas tremiam-lhe por causa do medo, tudo estava em silêncio, a única coisa que se ouvia eram os barulhos de alguns animais e do vento que soprava naquela noite. Ela parou um momento para ver se alguém mais encontrava-se naquele local.

\- Anna ! - gritou Elsa - Há alguém aí ?! - perguntou ela, ao não obter nenhuma resposta à sua primeira pergunta, mas novamente ninguém respondeu. A jovem rainha queria continuar pensando que tudo havia sido planejado por sua irmã mais nova e que, no último momento, a ruiva tivesse se esquecido, ou talvez se tratasse de alguma brincadeira para assustá-la, já que, por alguma razão, Anna tinha tentado assustá-la durante toda a semana, embora todas as suas tentativas tivessem sido em vão.

O barulho dos arbustos se mexendo a fez virar-se rapidamente até o local de onde aquele barulho vinha, o barulho continuou, mas não havia sinais de alguém ou de algo próximo.

\- Anna, se isto é uma brincadeira, eu garanto que não tem graça ! - gritou Elsa, enquanto o medo que ela sentia ia aumentando, por este motivo o chão começava a cobrir-se de geada, assim como algumas árvores e arbustos, sua respiração ficou agitara e ela começou a virar-se para de um lado para outro, esperançosa de descobrir quem estava por trás daquela brincadeira, e sentir dois braços circundando a sua cintura a fez gritar de susto, já que não esperava por aquilo.

\- Eu a assustei, Majestade ? - perguntou um certo ruivo insuportável - Peço-lhe que me desculpe - disse ele, em tom de brincadeira; a albina soltou-se do aperto de Hans, e virou-se para vê-lo.

\- O que há com você ?! - gritou ela, muito aborrecida - Quase me matou de susto ! - reclamou ela - O que você está fazendo aqui ?

\- Eu lhe pergunto o mesmo - disse Hans.

\- Eu perguntei primeiro - exigiu Elsa.

\- Eu recebi um bilhete anônimo, dizendo-me para vir até aqui, eu não tinha a menor idéia de quem podia tê-lo deixado, mas tinha de verificar - respondeu Hans - E você, o que faz aqui ?

\- Eu também recebi um bilhete anônimo, supus que Anna o tivesse escrito - respondeu ela.

\- Anna - disse Hans, entredentes - Então é disso que se trata - murmurou ele para si mesmo, mas ela conseguiu ouvi-lo com clareza.

\- O que há ? - perguntou ela, confusa - O que ela tem a ver com tudo isto ? - perguntou Elsa.

\- Sua irmãzinha nos preparou uma armadilha - disse Hans - Ao que parece, ela sempre quer sempre levar a melhor.

\- Olha quem fala - comentou Elsa - Mas, então, o que exatamente Anna pretendia ao fazer isto ?

\- Eu não faço idéia, não sei o que se passa pela cabeça da sua irmã - respondeu ele - Só o que eu sei é que vim aqui, não vi ninguém, e por alguma razão comecei a me adentrar na floresta, depois vi você e pensei em assustá-la um pouco - esclareceu Hans - Aliás, você devia ter visto a sua cara - disse ele, entre risos. Elsa fulminou-o com o olhar.

\- Você realmente é insuportável - disse Elsa - pelo menos amanhã você irá partir de Arendelle para sempre - disse ela - Você já cumpriu a sua condenação aqui, então finalmente poderei me ver livre de você.

\- O mesmo digo eu - ele rebateu - Finalmente vou deixar de servir o seu estúpido chá e seus estúpidos biscoitos de limão.

\- E eu não terei mais de ver o seu rosto, então está ótimo - disse ela - Mas, então, suponho que eu não tenha mais nada o que fazer aqui - afirmou Elsa - Adeus, príncipe Hans, e faça uma boa viagem - a loira deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo, enquanto ele ficou pensando no que havia acontecido, todo apontava a princesa Anna como culpada por aquela "brincadeira", já que há meses a princesa ruiva havia enfiado na cabeça a idéia de que Hans estava apaixonado pela rainha de Arendelle. De onde ela havia tirado aquilo ? Nem mesmo ele sabia a resposta, mas Anna havia insistido muito naquilo, e constantemente enviava chocolates ou flores para Elsa usando o seu nome, o que só fazia com que a rainha de Arendelle se irritasse com ele.

Voltou ao castelo e entrou pela entrada dos fundos, como já era costume, dirigiu-se à cozinha para tomar um copo de leite antes de dormir, afinal, no dia seguinte, seu navio zarparia bem cedo, para levá-lo de volta ao seu reino. Depois de ter passado dois anos em Arendelle, finalmente poderia voltar.

\- De volta tão depressa ? - perguntou a voz irritante da princesa, que acabara de aparecer - Pensei que você iria demorar... um pouco mais.

\- Foi tudo idéia sua, certo ? - perguntou Hans, um pouco irritado - Você deixou bilhetes para sua irmã e para mim, dizendo que nós fôssemos a aquela floresta ? - perguntou o ruivo.

\- Algum problema com isso ? - perguntou Anna - Apenas admita que você se apaixonou por minha irmã, e eu o deixarei em paz ! - disse a ruiva.

\- Eu não estou apaixonado por Elsa - afirmou Hans - Aliás, eu nem mesmo a suporto - acrescentou - Não entendo de onde você tirou essa idéia.

\- Porque não sou idiota - respondeu Anna.

\- Permita-me discordar - comentou Hans, recebendo um olhar assassino por parte da ruiva.

\- Como quiser - disse Anna - Eu só tentava ajudar você, não é qualquer pessoa que ajuda o quase assassino de sua irmã a encontrar o verdadeiro amor.

\- Por acaso você está obcecada com essa história de amor verdadeiro ? - perguntou ele - Isso é só uma idiotice, e eu não estou apaixonado por sua irmã. E, mesmo que estivesse, ela me transformaria em um cubo de gelo, se ficasse sabendo.

\- Elsa não faria isso - afirmou Anna - Se ela não o congelou antes, não fará isso agora, mas admita, não é preciso ser um gênio para perceber que você ama a minha irmã.

\- Ouça, Anna - disse Hans, tentando não perder a paciência - Eu não sei o que fez você pensar que eu sinto algo por Elsa.

\- Bem, você passa bastante tempo com ela - disse ela.

\- Isso é porque, durante estes dois anos em que estou aqui, eu estive trabalhado para ela - argumentou ele - E, acredite em mim, isso não era nada agradável .

\- Você sabe do que ela gosta e do que não gosta - disse Anna.

\- Isso porque era eu quem tinha de servir-lhe o que ela me pedisse - esclareceu ele - E uma vez eu servi-lhe biscoitos com _marshmallow_ , e ela aborreceu-se porque não gostava, ela só queria os seus malditos biscoitos de limão, não entendo como ela pode gostar daquilo, são ácidos demais - comentou ele, mudando de assunto.

\- Olha, talvez você tenha aprendido tudo isso porque trabalhou para ela, mas eu percebi que você se preocupa com ela - disse Anna - E não se atreva a negar, por alguma razão você sempre faz com que ela sorria e se esqueça de seu trabalho por um tempo.

\- Sim, em primeiro lugar, o que eu faço é fazê-la se irritar, é realmente divertido vê-la ficar vermelha como um tomate - disse Hans - Ela se esquece um pouco de seu trabalho porque começa a discutir comigo, e sorri porque na maioria das vezes ela ganha a discussão, portanto não é amor.

\- O que você sabe a respeito do amor ?

\- Que eu nunca o conheci - ele respondeu - Então, por favor, pare de insistir com isso.

\- Tudo bem, mas você vai acabar se arrependendo de nunca ter dito a verdade a ela - afirmou Anna - E quando você perceber o que sente por ela, será tarde demais - disse Anna, antes de sair da cozinha e voltar a dormir, enquanto Hans dava um último gole em seu copo de leite, secou os lábios com a manga da camisa e deixou a embalagem na mesa. Caminhou até o seu quarto, e foi exatamente no quarto que ele começou a pensar no que Anna havia dito, ele achava que era bobagem, mas começou a lembrar-se de alguns momentos vividos com a jovem soberana que o faziam hesitar sobre os seus sentimentos. O que sentia por ela continuava sendo ódio ? A verdade era que ele não sabia a resposta, nem sequer havia parado para pensar naquilo, até agora.

 _\- Majestade, há algo errado ? - perguntou ele, após ter deixado a xícara de chá e o prato com biscoitos de limão sobre a mesa da rainha, ela rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e virou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos._

 _\- Não, está tudo bem - respondeu ela - Não há porque se preocupar... e obrigada pelos biscoitos, são os meus favoritos._

 _\- Sei disso - disse ele - Ainda me lembro de quando você me obrigou a ir à cidade para lhe comprar biscoitos de limão, já que tinham acabado, e você odeia biscoitos, qualquer outro tipo de biscoitos, exceto os de chocolate, mas a sua irmã se encarrega de acabar com as reservas de chocolate do castelo - Elsa riu com o comentário do ruivo - Agora vai me dizer o que há de errado, ou vou ter de esperar que a princesa Anna descubra para mim ? - perguntou Hans._

 _\- É sério, não importa - respondeu ela - É só um problema que espero solucionar em breve - ela limitou-se a explicar - Mas, de qualquer forma, pedimos ara que você não se intrometa, e, por favor, faça-me o favor de entrega restas cartas a Kai, ele irá se encarregar de enviá-las - disse ela, entregando-lhe um monte de envelopes brancos, cada um com o selo real de Arendelle. Ele segurou o monte de envelopes, desviando o seu olhar para os papéis que estavam na mesa da rainha, esperando poder averiguar o que estava acontecendo com a jovem soberana, o que não conseguiu fazer. Retirou-se e dirigiu-se para entregar a correspondência a Kai, assim como Elsa havia pedido, depois esperou que Elsa saísse de seu escritório para poder "recolher informações" sobre o que estava acontecendo com a rainha. Remexeu o escritório dela e folheou os vários papéis que estavam ali... até que encontrou o que procurava._

Algumas batidas à sua porta fizeram-no voltar à realidade. Ele abriu a porta para encontrar-se com quem menos esperava... o príncipe de Arendelle.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou Hans, aborrecido.

\- Fiquei sabendo que você vai partir amanhã - disse Kristoff - Pensei que ficaria aqui por uma eternidade.

\- Pois, para mim, foi, sim, uma eternidade - Agora, se esse foi o único motivo pelo qual você veio, lhe pedirei para que se retire.

\- Não, eu só queria lhe desejar uma boa viagem - esclareceu Kristoff - Sei que Elsa e Anna não irão, mas, acredite, ambas estão preocupadas com a sua viagem.

\- Por que estariam ? - ele perguntou - Se desde o dia em que cheguei , elas só têm esperado pelo dia em que eu iria voltar para casa.

\- Os pais delas morreram enquanto viajavam.

\- Por que você está me contando isso ? - ele perguntou.

\- Anna pediu para que eu o fizesse - respondeu Kristoff.

\- E você faz tudo o que a sua esposa manda ? - perguntou ele.

\- Claro que não - respondeu Kristoff; o ruivo apenas o olhou, incrédulo - Só às vezes, está bem ? Não é como se Anna controlasse a minha vida, eu quero apenas que ela esteja feliz.

\- Provavelmente você acha que, se não a fizer feliz, a irmã dela o transformará em uma estátua de gelo ou o condenará ao exílio - comentou Hans.

\- Claro que não. Para sua informação, Elsa e eu somos muito bons amigos - afirmou Kristoff - Mas, enfim, Anna acredita que você...

\- "Estou apaixonado por Elsa" - completou Hans, imitando a voz de Anna - Não me diga que você também acredita nisso.

\- Bem... - Kristoff hesitou, enquanto coçava a cabeça com uma mão - Digo apenas que, algumas ocasiões, parecia que... você sentia algo por ela.

\- O quê ? - perguntou ele - Eu jamais fiz algo que... - começou Hans, mas Kristoff o interrompeu.

\- Claro que você fez coisas por ela - argumentou Kristoff - Você diz que não, mas de muito longe se pode perceber que não é verdade.

\- Por favor, parem de insistir com isso - pediu Hans - E sejamos sinceros. Você gostaria que Elsa e eu tivéssemos um relacionamento ?

\- Se eu gostaria ou não, não deve ser importante para você - disse Kristoff - É que, como eu disse, Elsa é minha amiga e se interessa por você. E nota-se que você também gosta dela.

\- Pare de falar bobagens e me deixe dormir - disse Hans, antes de bater a porta na cara dele; o ruivo começava a ficar frustrado, bem um dia antes de ir, todos estavam determinados a convencê-lo a ficar, mas ele ainda lembrava-se da brincadeirinha que Anna e Kristoff lhe fizeram no dia de sua chegada. A ruiva dissera que tudo havia sido um acidente, mas o que diabos fazia aquele casal com um balde cheio de tinta ? Era óbvio que tudo havia sido planejado, e, para piorar a situação, Elsa o fez limpar a bagunça que Anna e Kristoff tinham provocado.

Ele recostou-se na cama, tentando conciliar o sono, embora tenha sido em vão. Agora não conseguia parar de pensar no que Anna e Kristoff pensavam. Era verdade que houve momentos em que julgou amar a Rainha das Neves, mas ele sempre tinha de arruinar tudo.

 _\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou Elsa, ao flagrar Hans vasculhando as suas coisas._

 _\- Elsa... - começou Hans, surpreso, pois não achava que ela fosse voltar._

 _\- Rainha Elsa - ela corrigiu-o. Elsa jamais havia sido tão exigente quanto aos títulos, mas agora realmente estava irritada - O que você está fazendo vasculhando as minhas coisas ?_

 _\- Bem... eu só estava tentando colocar isto em ordem - mentiu Hans - Por acaso não é o meu trabalho ? - perguntou ele._

 _\- Não minta ! - exclamou ela, furiosa - Agora mesmo você vai me dizer o que estava fazendo aqui, ou responderá pelas conseqüências._

 _\- Eu fiquei preocupado, isso é tudo - disse Hans - Eu queria verificar o que estava acontecendo, e se podia ajudar você em algo. Isto é o que a preocupa ? - perguntou, com um certo tom zombeteiro - Uma proposta de casamento ?_

 _\- Só saia daqui e não conte nada a ninguém, nem mesmo a Anna - ordenou Elsa._

 _\- Se o que quer é livrar-se desse pretendente, congele-o - sugeriu Hans -Use seus poderes para algo de útil ao invés de pistas de gelo inutilizáveis._

 _\- Não vou assassinar ninguém - afirmou ela -Além do mais, isso causaria a guerra, Arendelle não está preparada para isso._

 _\- Então você está em apuros, Majestade - disse Hans - Se não é capaz de livrar-se de um irritante pretendente, sugiro-lhe que comece a procurar o vestido do seu casamento._

 _\- Eu não quero me casar - disse Elsa - Mas, se eu me negar, isso seria.. o início de uma guerra._

 _\- Tem de aceitar algo, Majestade, você procurou - disse ele - Por acaso achou que romper os acordos comerciais com Weselton seria uma boa idéia ? É o reino mais perigoso, jamais perdeu uma guerra._

 _\- Obrigada, isso realmente me faz sentir-me melhor - disse ela, sarcasticamente._

 _\- É a verdade - disse Hans - Mas, se eu entendi bem, Weselton está irritado porque você rompeu todos os acordos comerciais com eles, então querem forçá-la a entregar Arendelle._

 _\- Não exatamente - respondeu ela._

 _\- Vamos, Elsa, não seja ingênua - ele repreendeu-a - É óbvio que, depois do casamento, eles iriam conceber algum acidente no qual você e sua família morreriam, e então... Arendelle pertenceria a Weselton - disse ele - Você não pode aceitar esse compromisso._

 _\- Mas tampouco posso recusá-lo - ela respondeu - De um jeito ou de outro, eles acabarão por se apoderarem do reino, eu só quero evitar uma guerra - admitiu Elsa - Eu não sei o que fazer - disse ela, ao mesmo tempo que cobria os olhos com ambas as mãos._

 _\- Estou certo de que você encontrará a maneira de sair desse problema - disse Hans._

 _\- Como você sabe ? - perguntou ela._

 _\- Porque, se é possível que uma jovem tenha poderes mágicos, eu acho que tudo é possível - respondeu ele - Sei o que você pode fazer, e, além do mais, eu a ajudarei._

 _\- Você ? - perguntou Elsa, incrédula - Você me ajudará ? - ele assentiu - O que você pretende com isso, Hans ? - perguntou ela._

 _\- Não quero trabalhar para Weselton - respondeu ele - Então, ambos saímos perdendo se você se casar com o príncipe de Weselton, entendeu ? - perguntou ele - Porém, eu também quero algo em troca._

 _\- O quê ? - perguntou ela, aborrecida._

 _\- Que você divida comigo os seus biscoitos de limão - respondeu Hans._

 _\- Pensei que você os odiasse - disse Elsa._

 _\- Oh, é claro que os odeio - disse Hans, ela olhou-o, confusa - Mas você os ama, e se dividi-los comigo faz você ficar irritada, vale a pena suportar o sabor._

 _\- Você nunca consegue deixar de ser um idiota ? - perguntou ela._

Ele riu inconscientemente ao lembrar-se da expressão de Elsa, no dia em que teve de dividir os seus amados biscoitos de limão com ele, parecia que ela queria assassiná-lo com o olhar, embora ele fizesse caretas de desagrado por causa do sabor ácido dos biscoitos.

Começava a aceitar que sentia algo pela rainha de Arendelle, mas negava-se a pensar que se tratasse de amor, poderia ser qualquer outra coisa, menos amor. O passado não lhes permitiria sentirem algo um pelo outro. Sim, era verdade o que Kristoff havia dito, ele havia feito coisas por ela, mas devia haver outra explicação que não fosse o amor.

 _\- Majestade, eu apresento-lhe ao meu filho, o príncipe Liam de Weselton - disse a rainha de Weselton, que tinha acabado de chegar a Arendelle, o filho em questão fez uma reverência e Elsa fez outra. Hans apenas revirou os olhos. Como Elsa havia aceitado aquele compromisso ? depois de muito insistir para que não o fizesse, ela se resignara e aceitara._

 _\- Bem-vindos a Arendelle - disse ela - Espero que sua estadia aqui seja agradável - ela deu um sorriso fingido._

 _\- É uma honra que nos tenha recebido em seu lindo Reno, Majestade - disse a rainha de Weselton - Agora, se não for um aborrecimento, eu gostaria de discutir com você a respeito do casamento - pediu a rainha._

 _\- Claro - concordou ela. As duas mulheres se retiraram, ao passo que Hans ficou fulminando com o olhar ao príncipe Liam._

 _\- Nem pense que irá se casar com ela - advertiu Hans._

 _\- Perdão ? - perguntou o príncipe, confuso._

 _\- Não se faça de idiota - ele foi direto - Agora mesmo você vai cancelar esse compromisso._

 _\- Ou o quê ? - perguntou Liam - Nem sonhe que vou cancelar o compromisso. Arendelle é um reino muito rico, e isso ajudaria muito a Weselton._

 _\- Se você se atrever a continuar com essa história de compromisso, eu irei destruí-lo. Entendeu ? - ameaçou o ruivo._

 _\- Não acho que você esteja em posição de me ameaçar - rebateu Liam - Isso não o ajudaria, pelo que estou a par, a sua vida está por um fio, e, se você cometer algum outro crime, irá à forca. Ou estou enganado ?_

 _\- Se você se atrever a machucar a rainha, eu não me importarei com isso - garantiu Hans - Entendeu ?_

 _\- Só há uma maneira de este compromisso ser cancelado - disse Liam._

 _\- O que você quer em troca ? - perguntou Hans._

 _\- Arendelle - respondeu Liam - Se a rainha entregar o reino, estará livre do compromisso - disse ele._

 _\- Isso jamais acontecerá - respondeu Hans - É melhor você cancelar esse compromisso porque eu encontrarei uma maneira de fazê-lo._

 _\- Quero ver você tentar - Liam o desafiou._

 _\- Oh, é claro que você verá - respondeu Hans._

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha ajudado Elsa, claro que não foi fácil fazê-lo, daquela vez, cancelar um compromisso acordado não era uma tarefa fácil, e por nenhum lado ele tivera alguma idéia de como evitar aquele casamento. No entanto, depois de muito insistir com seu pai por intermédio de cartas, ele conseguiu a ajuda das Ilhas do Sul e de muitos outros aliados, para evitar um simples casamento.

 _\- Um momento, parem este casamento ! - gritou Hans no dia do casamento. Todos os convidados viraram-se para vê-lo, Liam fulminou-o com o olhar, ao passo que Elsa olhava-o com preocupação, percebia-se que ela tinha estado chorando, já que tinha o nariz vermelho e os olhos um poucos inchados - Rainha Elsa, não há porque se casar com ele - ela apenas olhou-o, sem entender nada._

 _\- Se o casamento for cancelado, Weselton irá declarar guerra a Arendelle - ameaçou Liam._

 _\- Se Weselton fizer isso, as Ilhas do Sul, Corona, Eastendelle e Awayland irão apoiar Arendelle - explicou Hans - Eu me encarreguei de conseguir alguma ajuda - ele comentou - Eu lhe adverti, Liam, eu lhe disse que encontraria uma maneira de cancelar esse compromisso - disse o ruivo._

 _O príncipe de Weselton estava furioso, mas não era nenhum idiota, e sabia que não podia vencer uma guerra contra tantos reinos. Então, o casamento foi cancelado e a família real de Weselton partiu de Arendelle para sempre. A igreja já havia se esvaziado, apenas Elsa e Hans continuavam ali._

 _\- Obrigada - ela agradeceu, após um tempo em silêncio. Ela continuava de pé, de frente para o altar, parecia que seu corpo não reagia._

 _\- Não precisa me agradecer - disse ele - Como eu disse, eu não queria trabalhar para Weselton._

 _\- Mesmo assim, obrigada - Elsa aproximou-se a abraçou Hans - Muito obrigada mesmo - disse ela, deixando cair algumas lágrimas, ele apenas permaneceu estático, sem saber como reagir diante daquilo._

Ele realmente estava apaixonado por Elsa ? O ruivo negou rapidamente com a cabeça, para tirar aquela idéia da mente, escutar Anna realmente estava lhe afetando. Era verdade que, durante meses, a ruiva insistiu com o mesmo assunto, mas por que justo agora o afetava ? Embora fosse verdade que ele já não a odiava, se fosse o caso, ele teria deixado que Elsa tivesse se casado com aquele príncipe arrogante, há um ano e dois meses.

Ele fechou os olhos para, assim, conseguir dormir e parar de se lembrar, mas a sua mente lhe pregaria uma peça, naquela noite...

 _\- Aqui estão os seus malditos biscoitos - disse Hans, furioso. Estava há menos de um ano no castelo, e ainda não suportava trabalhar para Elsa, e muito menos agora, quando tivera de percorrer metade da cidade à procura de alguns estúpidos biscoitos de limão._

 _Ela ignorou o que foi dito pelo ruivo e limitou-se a pegar um biscoito e dar-lhe uma pequena mordida._

 _\- Estão deliciosos - comentou - Você quer um ? - perguntou ela._

 _\- Não, obrigado - respondeu ele, de má vontade - Eu já posso ir, ou Sua Majestade precisa de mais alguma coisa ?_

 _\- Bem... você sabe onde está a minha irmã ? - perguntou Elsa._

 _\- Por que eu teria de saber ? - perguntou Hans - Ela é sua irmã, não minha._

 _\- Calma, foi só uma simples pergunta - disse Elsa - Você já pode ir, se assim quiser._

 _\- Obrigado - ele agradeceu, e , sem pensar duas vezes, dirigiu-se rapidamente à porta, mas no caminho derrubou vários papéis que encontravam-se sobre a mesa de Elsa - Me desculpe, não foi intencional - ele desculpou-se, ela apenas levantou-se da cadeira, caminhou ao redor da mesa e começou a apanhar os papéis - Permita-me ajudá-la com isso - disse ele, sem esperar resposta por parte dela, e começou a apanhar os papéis._

 _\- Realmente não é necessário, afinal, foi um acidente - disse ela - Você não tem porque fazer isso._

 _\- Eu quero fazê-lo - afirmou Hans, virando-se para vê-la. Foi a primeira vez que pôde ver os olhos de Elsa com muita atenção, eram simplesmente os olhos azuis mais lindos que ele já vira. Será que existiriam olhos mais bonitos do que os de Elsa ?_

Ele acordou repentinamente com aquele sonho, ou melhor dizendo, lembrança. Será que aquela história sobre Elsa não o deixaria em paz nem mesmo nos sonhos ? Ele levou as mãos ao rosto, esperando poder livrar-se daqueles pensamentos.

Por que, de repente, ele estava lembrando-se de tudo aquilo ? No momento em que tudo aquilo acontecera, ele não havia se importado, porque então ele percebera que, sim, havia razões para pensar que ele havia se apaixonado pela Rainha das Neves, mas ela sentiria o mesmo ? Isto é, supondo-se que Hans sentisse algo por ela.

\- Eu tenho sérios problemas de bipolaridade, ou seja lá como se chame isto que está acontecendo comigo - disse ele para si mesmo - Primeiro digo odiá-la, depois gostar dela, depois odiá-la de novo, e agora amá-la, algo não está bem comigo - ele concluiu.

 _Há poucos meses, Elsa estava lendo um livro na biblioteca, já que sua irmã e seu cunhado tinham saído para dar um passeio, e ela encontrava-se sozinha no castelo. Hans entrou na biblioteca procurando por algum livro, a rainha havia lhe dado a tarde de folga e ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer exceto ler. Surpreendeu-se um pouco ao vê-la ali, mas decidiu ignorar a sua presença e fazer apenas o que tinha planejado desde o início, procurar um livro. Passou a mão por uma das estantes à procura de algo interessante, mas nada lhe chamara a atenção._

 _\- Está procurando por algo em especial ? - perguntou Elsa, deixando de lado a sua leitura._

 _\- Para ser sincero, não - respondeu Hans -Apenas procuro algo interessante._

 _\- Bem, eu duvido que você encontre algo nesta estante - comentou Elsa._

 _\- Por quê ? - perguntou Hans._

 _\- Por acaso você não leu os títulos ? - perguntou ela - São livros sobre boas maneiras e etiqueta - esclareceu - Duvido que alguém leia isto por diversão._

 _\- A verdade é que eu nem sequer estou com vontade de ler - admitiu Hans - É que estou muito entediado, já que não tenho nada para fazer._

 _\- E você quer fazer alguma coisa ? - perguntou Elsa, aproximando-se dele._

 _\- Como o quê ? - perguntou ele, um pouco nervoso por causa da atitude de Elsa._

 _\- Não sei - respondeu ela, enquanto brincava com as suas tranças - Talvez... pudéssemos ir passear na cidade..._

 _\- Acabaram os biscoitos de limão, certo ? - perguntou Hans, adivinhando os pensamentos da rainha._

 _\- Como você adivinhou ? - perguntou ela._

 _\- Elsa, eu estou aqui há pouco menos de dois anos, eu pude conhecê-la um pouco - respondeu ele - Sei que você é obcecada pelos biscoitos de limão._

 _\- Não é uma obsessão - objetou Elsa - Eu apenas os amo - ela murmurou em voz baixa._

 _\- Se você quer que eu compre biscoitos de limão, é só me dizer - disse Hans._

 _\- Isso é um sim ? - ela perguntou - Vamos procurar por esses horríveis biscoitos._

 _\- O fato de você odiá-los não significa que sejam horríveis - disse Elsa._

 _\- Para mim, são - ele respondeu - Além disso, acho que você tem gostos muito estranhos._

 _\- Ao invés de criticar os meus gostos, deveríamos ir procurar os biscoitos, você não acha ? - ela propôs._

 _Ambos saíram dos castelo para comprar os benditos biscoitos, foram até uma padaria na qual também faziam biscoitos de limão. Hans e Elsa compraram alguns, e também compraram alguns biscoitos açucarados, já que eram os favoritos de Hans, e caminharam pela cidade, enquanto comiam os biscoitos._

 _\- É incrível, você não acha ? - perguntou ela, de repente._

 _\- O quê ? - perguntou ele, confuso._

 _\- Bem, há pouco menos de dois anos, nós nos odiávamos - disse ela - Agora, acho que posso considerá-lo como meu amigo._

 _\- Sim, assim como eu também acho que posso considerá-la uma amiga - concordou ele - Mas, se alguém perguntar, nós nos odiamos, combinado ? Não quero que sua irmãzinha faça um escândalo._

 _\- Combinado - ela assentiu._

 _\- Além do mais, dentro de alguns meses, eu partirei - disse ele - E duvido que eu volte._

 _\- Eu sei - ela respondeu - Mas isso não impede que eu o considere um amigo, não é ?_

 _\- Claro que não - respondeu ele - Pelo menos eu assim espero._

 _\- Assim como eu - disse Elsa, e eles continuaram a caminhar em silêncio. Ela pegou outro biscoito de limão._

 _\- Como é que você consegue não gostar destes biscoitos ? - perguntou ela._

 _\- São muito ácidos - respondeu ele._

 _\- Pois estes estão deliciosos, você não quer provar ? - perguntou ela._

 _\- Não obrigado - ele recusou - Eu os detesto._

 _\- Vamos, só uma mordida - ela insistiu._

 _\- Por que você insiste tanto para que eu os prove ? Será que você os envenenou e precisa que eu coma um para me matar ? - zombou Hans - Só para o caso de você duvidar disso, eu não sou Branca de Neve, e espero que você não seja a Rainha Má._

 _\- Não diga bobagens - disse ela - Apenas prove um biscoito, apenas um, e eu deixarei você em paz._

 _\- Muito bem - não muito convencido, ele pegou um biscoito de limão, encheu-se de coragem e deu-lhe uma pequena mordida, que quase não foi percebida._

 _\- E então ? - perguntou ela._

 _\- Há piores - respondeu ele - Mas ainda continua sendo asqueroso._

 _\- Bem, pelo menos assim eu tenho certeza de que você não vai roubar os biscoitos de limão da despensa - Elsa riu._

 _\- Disso você pode estar certa - garantiu Hans - Não planejo me aproximar desses biscoitos de limão, exceto se for para fazer você se irritar._

 _\- Se você ousar fazer isso, eu o congelarei - ela o provocou._

 _\- Correrei o risco - disse ele, aproximando-se dela - Se isso fizer você se irritar, vale a pena._

 _\- Você gosta de me irritar, não é mesmo ? - perguntou Elsa._

 _\- É muito divertido - respondeu ele - Você fica adorável quando se irrita._

 _\- Você acha que eu sou adorável quando estou irritada ? - perguntou ela, fingindo indignação._

 _\- Está vendo ? Você é muito adorável, Elsa - disse Hans - Isso faz com que eu adore fazê-la se irritar._

 _\- Às vezes eu realmente sinto vontade de bater em você - ela admitiu._

 _\- Sim, esse é um efeito que eu causo nas pessoas - comentou ele, e ela riu diante desse comentário. Houve um instante no qual ambos olharam-se diretamente nos olhos e permaneceram assim durante bastante tempo, ninguém dizia nada, até que, por algum impulso que ele não conseguia entender, ele aproximou-se dela e beijou-a nos lábios. Ela ficou estática por um instante, mas, após alguns segundos, ela correspondeu ao beijo, ele circundou a cintura dela com os seus braços, e ela entrelaçou os seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele._

\- Não, Hans, pare de pensar nela - o ruivo repreendeu-se enquanto batia na cabeça com uma das mãos. Ele tinha que tirá-la da mente, aquele beijo havia sido um erro, um grande erro, ele tinha de parar de pensar nela, nos momentos que passara com ela, e, principalmente, tinha de fingir que aquele beijo jamais havia acontecido.

Do mesmo modo, mesmo que ele admitisse sentir algo por Elsa, todos iriam se opor, e nem pensava em Anna e Kristoff, já que eles, por alguma razão, queriam que ele e Elsa tivessem um relacionamento amoroso. Algo realmente não andava bem com aqueles dois, primeiro eles odiavam-no e ameaçavam-no, agora se preocupavam-se com ele, e não queriam que ele partisse; mas desde o primeiro dia dele em Arendelle, o que eles faziam era uma contagem regressiva do tempo que faltava para se verem livres dele.

\- Não sei o que fazer - frustrado, ele passou a mão pelo rosto, já não conseguia suportar mais. Sim, ele amava Elsa, ou assim ele acreditava, mas eles não podiam ficar juntos, ela merecia algo melhor, e, além disso, ela agora estava aborrecida com ele por algo que havia acontecido há duas semanas.

\- Anna tinha razão, eu realmente sou um idiota.

 _\- Você a AMA ! Você a ama ! - gritou, feliz, a princesa ruiva._

 _\- Anna ! Pare de dizer tolices ! - gritou Hans, farto - Há meses que você não me deixa em paz com essa história ! Você supostamente me odeia, lembra-se ?!_

 _\- Isso está no passado - respondeu Anna - Você tem estado bastante vigiado, bem como eu lhe adverti no dia em que você chegou - ele achara que ela não iria cumprir aquela ameaça, mas, pelo visto, tinha se enganado - Percebe-se que você a ama, que ama Elsa._

 _\- É claro que não ! - gritou Hans - Escute, eu apenas trabalho para ela, e nós somos amigos, apenas isso._

 _\- Isso é o que todos dizem quando estão apaixonados - retrucou Anna - Apenas admita que você a ama !_

 _\- De onde você tira essas tolices ? - perguntou Hans._

 _\- Só lhe aconselho que, da próxima vez que você beijar a minha irmã, assegure-se de que ninguém os veja - respondeu Anna - Eu só vi vocês se beijarem uma vez, há alguns meses._

 _\- Aquele beijo foi um erro - respondeu Hans._

 _\- O amor não é um erro - discordou Anna._

 _\- Eu não amo a sua irmã ! - gritou ele, pela milésima vez - Jamais poderia amar a alguém como ela !_

 _\- O que você quer dizer com isso ? - perguntou a princesa, trocando o seu tom de alegria por um de indignação._

 _\- Ela tem poderes de gelo, Anna - disse ele - Duvido que alguém a ame, sendo tão perigosa. Eu não amaria um monstro como ela - ele dissera aquilo para que Anna o deixasse em paz, realmente queria que a ruiva parasse de aborrecê-lo com o mesmo assunto, ele estava irritado, e Anna sabia disso, mas ambos não perceberam a presença de Elsa naquele local._

 _\- Isso é o que você pensa de mim ? - perguntou Elsa, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos._

 _\- Não, Elsa... eu...- ele tentou explicar-se, mas ela não permitiu, e foi embora._

 _\- Você é um idiota, sabia ? - Anna criticou-o - Por que você disse tudo aquilo ? - ela perguntou._

\- Sou um estúpido - disse Hans - Mais estúpido do que os biscoitos de limão.

No dia seguinte, Elsa estava em seu escritório, terminando de ler algumas cartas.

\- Olá, Elsa - cumprimentou-a Anna, entrando na sala, juntamente com Kristoff.

\- Olá, Anna, olá, Kristoff - Elsa cumprimentou-os alegremente - O que traz vocês até aqui ?

\- O navio de Hans está prestes a zarpar - respondeu Anna.

\- E ? - perguntou Elsa.

\- Elsa, eu vi como ele olha para você, e como você olha para ele - respondeu a ruiva - É óbvio que vocês se amam.

\- Anna, eu acho que você perdeu a cabeça - disse a rainha - Eu não amo Hans, e ele tampouco me ama.

\- Tem certeza disso ? - perguntou Anna.

\- Certeza absoluta - mentiu a rainha.

\- Você sabe que está mentindo - retrucou a princesa - Elsa, você tem de deter esse navio - disse Anna - Se você não fizer isso, irá se arrepender pelo resto da sua vida.

\- Anna, mesmo que eu quisesse deter o navio, eu não posso fazer isso - disse Elsa - E já é muito tarde para isso.

\- É claro que você pode, você é a rainha - discordou Anna.

\- Anna tem razão, Elsa - interveio Kristoff – Entendo que você esteja magoada com Hans, mas, se você quer ser feliz, precisa deixar o seu orgulho de lado.

\- Eu concordo com Kristoff quanto a isso - disse Anna.

\- Elsa, eu sei que você é a rainha - começou Kristoff - , mas você também pode se enganar, e nosso dever, como seus amigos e sua família, é dizer-lhe quando você está cometendo um erro - continuou ele - E, neste exato momento, você está cometendo um grave erro.

\- Vamos supor que eu e Hans sentimos algo um pelo outro, por que ele vai partir ? - perguntou Elsa; o príncipe e a princesa não souberam responder - Eu agradeço por vocês terem tentado me ajudar, e sei que vocês só querem o melhor para mim, mas não vou deter aquele navio, não insistam.

Ambos se renderam e saíram do escritório de Elsa. Ela levantou-se da cadeira e olhou pela janela, vendo como o navio zarpava para afastar-se lentamente do reino.

\- Você realmente achou que eu iria embora naquele navio ? - perguntou Hans, pegando a rainha de surpresa.

\- Hans ? - perguntou ela, sem conseguir acreditar - Pensei que você...

\- Iria embora naquele navio ? - perguntou ele - Sim, eu também pensei o mesmo - disse ele - mas acontece que não consegui pregar os olhos durante toda a noite, pensando se eu devia ou não ir embora, e, na verdade, eu escolhi partir.

\- E o que você está fazendo aqui ? Perdeu o navio ? - perguntou Elsa.

\- Mudei de idéia - ele respondeu - Além do mais, eu não podia ir embora antes de fazer duas coisas.

\- Quais ? - ela perguntou.

\- Primeiro, eu queria que você soubesse de algo - começou Hans - O que eu disse há duas semanas não era verdade, eu só queria que Anna parasse de me aborrecer, mas a verdade é que, embora tenha sido muito difícil para mim admitir, eu me apaixonei pela Rainha das Neves - Elsa não disse nada - É irônico, não é verdade ?

\- O quê ? - ela perguntou.

\- Que uma pessoa com poderes de gelo tenha descongelado o meu coração - disse ele, e ela aproximou-se e deu-lhe um terno beijo nos lábios, ao qual ele correspondeu. Ambos se separaram e sorriram.

\- E qual era a outra coisa que você tinha de fazer ? - perguntou ela, com curiosidade.

Ele tirou um saco plástico de um dos bolsos.

\- Eu tinha de me certificar de que você não ficaria sem os seus biscoitos de limão - disse ele, entregando-lhe o saco, o qual tinha vários dos mencionados biscoitos. Ela deu um longo sorriso, e abraçou ao ruivo com todas as suas forças.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bom, esta é a primeira fic de "Frozen" que eu traduzo. Com um ship que me parece que alguns amam e outros odeiam (mais por causa do Hans), mas eu gosto do ship, paciência... e eu espero que vocês gostem da fic.

E, caso gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
